The hunger games high
by Hunger games divergent lover28
Summary: Katniss and other tributes in modern time. There will be laughter,friendship and romance. I suck at summaries so read my fanfic it's a good one I think


" wake up katniss" squeals prim

" go away"

" no I will just stay here and watch you as you get a bad impression and when I get to school I will tell everyone that you love Peeta"

" fine I will get up but I don't like Peeta "

its true that I don't like Peeta even though he has blue glistening eyes and gorgeous blonde curls. _stupid_. I don't bother having a shower I'm already late because of my stupid alarm clock. I put on denim short shorts and a blue crop top. As I put my hair in my signature braid I see prim left something in my room. Her diary. I laugh with excitement perfect way to get her back for making me the girl on fire. Last year when I was talking to clove she lit me braid on fire,so I became the girl on fire. I open the diary and start reading.

_oh how I wish I could be with Rory he is so handsome and funny. To bad for me because he's dating rosa. But I have a plan that could cause me to go jail if they found it was me so I decided I'm not going to do it. At least I have planB I get Rory to like me by the way i look so I stole some of my sisters make up the one clove gave her that she never uses. I just hate my sister but I had the last laugh last year because I lit her hair on fire and some geeks videoed her freaking out and posted it on YouTube with the title " girl on fire" and she hasn't done anything to me yet so for katnissthese are my only words:_

_ha ha_

_- primrose everdeen_

she likes Rory OMG perfect I have a plan hopefully clove sits across from them. I slowly walk down the stairs hoping I will miss the bus

" the bus is here" prim yells, can this day get any better! But my luck changes because someone just pushed me

" are you trying to break my neck, prim " I yell

" I didn't think of that I'm putting that in my diary and have you had a shower you stink like mum's cooking" she pretends to vomit.

" I wouldn't be making fun of me I know who you like"

" really, who then"

"r-o-r-y"

" I hate you" she chases after me but can't catch me. I run away yelling

" prim and Rory sitting in the tree k-I-s-s-I-n-g"

when she runs out of breath I grab my bag and an apple on my way out the door. I take a big bite and throw the the apple in the wheelie bin.

" No wonder Johanna calls you brainless you just wasted a perfectly good apple" she says. We get on the bus and I sit next to clove who is sitting across from gale and .

" Hi clover" I say and she gives me a death glare (**divergent :) **)

" hi Katty " she says with a smile.

" Anyway are you coming to my party tonight"

" can't have to babysit prim and I hate parties" I say

" please please pretty please"

" I would but prim" she smiles. Why would she smile

" prim, can katniss come over for a party tonight" why clove did you have to ask her she knows I hate parties

" sure" she says evilly grinning. Time for payback. I lean over to rory

" I know who likes you" I whisper so prim can't hear

" me too rosa we are dating"

" well, so does prim" I smile but when he's about to answer to bus stops making me fly . Now I get to get off the bus first into the death trap people call school. I get off the bus and go to the tribute tree. It's called the tribute tree because a group called the tributes claimed the tree, there are fourteen people. Me, clove, Cato, glimmer, marvel finnick, Annie, finch or foxface, thresh, rue, Peeta and some how gale, Madge and delly convinced us why they should join. Beetee and wiress use to be in the group but they were to nerdy so they got kicked out. When I get there only four boys aren't here.

" Cato better hurry up if he wants good grades" clove crosses her arms. She is right it's 8:45am and school starts at 9:00am. Five minutes later Cato, finnick, thresh and Peeta get here with breakfast muffins.

" You could of got us one" rue whines

" everyone I just remembered party at my house tonight at six"

" you guys are lucky you weren't late or you would have to deal with principal snow and he is freaky"

" can we just get our schedules please" I say and everyone agrees. When I get my schedule it is:

START OF SCHOOL

1st period

history- Coriolanus snow 9:05am-10:20

drama- ceaser.k 10:25-11:10

2nd period- break 11:10-11:50

Language-Effie.t 11:55-12:30

design- Cinna.C/ Portia.f 12:40-1:10

English- Haymitch.a 1:15-1:45

3rd period- break 1:45-2:30

P.E.- atlas.j 2:35-

Mathematics- mayor Undersee 3:10-3:45

END OF SCHOOL

I go over to clove to see hers and we have P.E., drama, design and history together. The worst thing is I have more lessons with finnick and Peeta than anyone else. Perfect I'm stuck with two boys for nearly everything for a whole year. Me and clove go to history. When we go through the door everyone straightens then slouches. Properly thought we were principal snow. We sit at the back next to each other, but I have finnick next to me too while Peeta is next to clove. Most people call principal snow just snow. When class starts we learn about boring stuff like George Washington and others. Clove gives me a note under the table saying:

_Clove: soo boring can't wait till P.E. Cute guys in tank tops :)_

me: I know and me either

we both stop when snow looks at us. Please look away I know me and clove both think that because he is scary. The bell rings and I let out a thankful sigh. I rush out and find the drama room. This is one of the classes finnick and Peeta aren't here. After a long day of boring, fun and both lessons we are finally at P.E. We put on our gym clothes. They aren't that bad just a red tank top and white gym shorts atlas make us do push ups and sit ups by the time we get to maths I pretty sure I lost all the fat in my body. Maths as usual is boring. Finally when the day is over I want to lay on bed and sleep

" party time peeps" clove yells

what I want to sleep not dance, I want to drool not drink ugh why did prim have to agree . I go over cloves before because glimmer said that she would bling us up. When we are done I'm in long denim shorts and a green crop top, I have green eyeshadow with my black flats I wore here. It's six when we are done and the doorbell rang. Clove went get it and everyone was there. They all come inside, immediately finnick gets drunk. I have like five bottles of beer mixed with something and the room is spinning and I feel happier.

" Time for truth or dare" finnick no drunk fin nick yells.

we all go in a circle and fin nick spins the bottle that lands on...

Madge

" Madge, truth or dare?"

" Ummm truth"

" who is your least favourite person here"

" I'm sorry but Johanna"

Madge quickly spins the bottle and it spins and spins then landing on

Me

" you know the question" she says wait what question oh yeah we re playing truth or dare

" dare" I jump up and down

" I dare you to kiss Peeta " she puts a evil grin on her face. Who is Peeta again? Oh yeah he is the boy next to me. I stare at him before leaning and pressing his lip against mine.i pull away when I lose my breath

**Peeta POV**

did katniss just kiss me. Oh my god finally I've had a crush on her since I was five and I've always dreamed of her kissing and it came true. Yes. **sorry for short point of view couldn't think what else to do.**

KATNISS POV

what just happened? I just noticed the warmth his lips had and good it felt. I can't believe it I think I do like him well he is cute. I look around the room and people star I start to giggle because their faces look hilarious. I stop laughing when I look at delly and gale they look sad I wonder what happened to them? When we all start to walk back because no one can drive I start getting over the hangover I just had. When I reach my house Peeta follows me I turn around and give him a big kiss then walk back into my house.


End file.
